


All We Are

by zayden



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>彼得回到铁杉镇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Are

**Author's Note:**

> 写给铁杉合本。

午夜近凌晨的铁杉树林阴冷又潮湿，一轮圆且巨大的月亮悬于黑压压的枝头，活像被横插在一根烧烤棒上似的，看起来可怜的很。

罗曼在阴影里耐心等待着，他已经追踪这只食人鸟足有一周时间了，而此刻是他最接近的、也是最后一次机会。那食人鸟正在变身，他张开双臂，属于猛禽的血红双眼里满是对血与肉的渴求，罗曼在对方就要露出鸟喙的前几秒猛冲了出去。

但他没有估计到的是那鸟的反应速度也相当快，罗曼只捉住了对方的一只手臂而不是他原先瞄准的脖颈，他来不及改变方向，只得继续猛力拉扯，伴随着一声尖锐且充斥着愤怒的尖叫，那食人鸟刚刚生长出黑色羽毛的左臂被罗曼直接折断，鲜血从断口喷涌而出，罗曼感到自己的胸腔深处因为这一幕而砰砰跳动起来，但他着实没有时间去欣赏。

黑色的羽毛开始纷乱落下，那大鸟狼狈的哀嚎着，在凌乱的羽毛交织而成的一阵旋风中完成了转变。罗曼的视线被那突如其来的羽毛旋风遮挡了大半，等他回过神来时，那双闪烁着嗜血光芒的红色眼睛已经到达了他的跟前，巨大羽翼张开形成一只致命的网，他只来得及在心底叹气：这之后的场面铁定会很难看——但在罗曼能够对此做出实体回应之前，一声狼嚎响了起来。

那狼的出现全然出乎在场所有人的意料。

它是黑色的，巨大且敏捷，动作迅猛急速，在罗曼的眼睛能捕捉到它的身影之前便倏地移动又消失，黑色暗影一闪而逝出现食人鸟的身后，紧接着它用尖利的狼牙咬住了对方的一只腿，开始激烈而快速的撕扯。

那食人鸟甚至来不及发出鸣叫，它很快便被撕成了几块。

狼笔挺的立在碎尸，鲜血和内脏之间，它舔着牙尖和嘴唇，唇边的一圈因为呼吸中的血气而泛红，那双圆而亮的黄色眼睛一眨不眨的盯着罗曼，眼神里的东西纯粹又坦诚。他目瞪口呆的看着月光下的那匹狼，毛发浓密，四肢精壮，它看起来全然就是食物链最顶端的杀戮动物的姿态，危险至极，但与此同时又见鬼的美丽。那一瞬间罗曼几乎以为自己的心脏已经跃出了胸腔。

他小心翼翼的俯下身，保持齐平的角度专注的盯着那狼圆亮的黄色眼睛里，他在其中捕捉到了一丝熟悉的蓝色一闪而逝。

“彼得？”罗曼试探着呼唤，随即意识到自己的声音在发颤，他不得不按压下内心翻腾的冲动。作为回应，那狼只是又舔了舔牙齿。几秒钟后它从血泊中腾然立了起来，掉头快速的跑开了。

罗曼在原地待着，他耐心的目送着那狼消失在铁杉树林间斑驳的阴影之中，直到那稳健快速的脚步声一同消失后才记得站起来，然后呼吸。

*

凌晨4点的时候，有人敲响了戈德弗雷大宅的大门。

罗曼拉开门的时候手里拿着一条毯子，门外的彼得沉默的接了过去然后快速的裹住自己的下身，他在发抖，苍白的面颊和头发上还粘着血块，罗曼注意到彼得的头发已经恢复到了可以扎起来的长度，他看起来不可思议的年轻，神情同他们最后一次见面时没有太多差别，表情犹疑，眼神阴郁，如果不是罗曼可以从他赤裸的身上看到许多新的伤疤，彼得就和三年前没有什么两样。

“林达呢？”罗曼率先打破沉默，话一出口他就发现自己的喉咙痛得厉害，出于紧张。该死的，他觉得自己就像又回到了17岁似的。

彼得抬起头朝他投来阴沉的一瞥，摇了摇头，“不在这里，”他简短地回答，顿了顿又补充道，“黛斯特尼。”彼得的声音比三年前要沙哑一些，也有可能是因为经历一个月圆之后他着实累得很厉害。

罗曼点点头，退开一步让彼得跨进门，接着又记起一些别的来，“拖车被警察没收了，”他解释道，猜测彼得在来戈德弗雷大宅之前肯定先去过那里。彼得转过来看着他，“在你们，呃，离开之后。”罗曼耸了耸肩，他感到自己的心脏跳快了一拍，语气也不自然的紧张，他试着告诉自己见鬼的冷静下来，但事实就是他依然不如他自以为的足够坚定，或许他不该这么早提起这个话题。

私底下罗曼曾经无数次模拟过再次见到彼得时他会作何反应。他当初确实愤怒于吉普赛人的不辞而别，他想了很多——准确来说，他想了太多，他想着自己和他的新身份；想着彼得会在那种时候选择离开的狗屎原因；他还想着丽萨，想着自己对于那吉普赛人究竟意味着什么——但在足够长的时间之后，罗曼发觉自己的愤怒缓解了，其中一大部分转换成为无药可救的空虚，剩余的则沉淀为某种古怪的歉意，他无从解释，只是自打攀上他喉咙后便长久挥之不去的一种直觉，那些感觉交织在一起每每都让他的心不断下坠，好似嘴里吞进了一只又笨又重的锚。但事实就是罗曼依然不知道他该如何面对彼得，唯一能肯定的是他知道他们一定会再见。

于是罗曼最终只是垮下肩膀，看向彼得，用力抿起嘴唇。后者和他对视了好一会儿，疲倦，勉强和愧疚轮番在彼得的眼底闪过，最终后来者占了上风。于是他转过去艰难的走到楼梯边上，然后撑着扶手在阶梯上坐下，他叹着气，看起来因为牵动肌肉而又痛又累。罗曼在原地看了他一会儿，然后也跟过去坐了下来。

罗曼掏出烟的时候看见自己的西装上沾了血迹，于是他便不动声色的用手指把那层夹开，彼得太过于疲倦没有注意到他的动作。罗曼点上一根烟，吸了一口然后递给身边的狼人。他缓慢呼入一口气，鼻腔里立刻充斥满彼得的身上泥土和树叶的味道，稍杂着一股浓郁的血腥味，这气息见鬼的熟悉，他甚至将其中的烟味完全自动过滤了。

“那是只食人鸟？”彼得率先开口，他的声音干哑，表情笼罩在一片烟雾里。

“一周前发现的，今天终于被我逮到了一个接近它的机会。”罗曼点点头，毫无目的的任由彼得牵引话题。

三年前他们见鬼的就这么走了，而现在这吉普赛人又和他并肩坐在大宅的楼梯上，好像当初的事儿都是什么狗屁爱丽丝梦游仙境。一方面罗曼焦急的想要从彼得嘴里得到一个答案，但另一方面他只想要这么继续沉默的再坐上一个世纪。

彼得默不作声的吸了一口烟，再次开口时他的声音里带着某种下定决心的坚定，同生硬的调侃搅拌在一起，听起来不怎么是滋味，“所以现在是怎么着？你成了铁杉镇的龙骑士吗？”他刨出了那个老说法取笑罗曼，巧妙地提醒罗曼至少他还记得他曾经的梦想，从某种程度上来说。

罗曼默不作声，他花了一点时间回忆，这三年发生的事情足够多让他选择性的忘记了一些无关紧要的零碎小事。龙骑士，听起来遥远的见鬼但又古怪的颇为贴切。于是罗曼摇摇头又点点头，略带自嘲的哼笑一声，“总得有人管这点屁事，不是嘛，你也知道警署在暴狼那事儿之后变成了什么样，现在情况只有直驱而下。”

提起过去的事让彼得又陷入了沉默，过了快一个世纪。他才叹了一口气，“见鬼的（sheeit）。”

罗曼低下头藏起一个微笑，这个他可没忘记。他揉了揉鼻尖，发自内心的表示同意，“见鬼的（sheeit）。”

他们沉默了一会儿，彼得忽然抬起拳头在罗曼的肩膀上捶了一把，“我们和好了？”他的语气漫不经心，但是罗曼听得出他声线里的一丝紧绷。

“你想的美。”罗曼闷笑着把烟夹在指间，彼得听到回答后没有说话便冲他比了个中指，但是他终于能够全然的放松，一旦松懈下来这根神经，长久以来囤积的精神压力和月圆后带来的疲倦和酸痛感立刻涌了上来几乎把他淹没。

“所以，你为了啥回来的？”罗曼深深吸了一口烟，在口腔里滚过一圈后又缓缓喷出。

“一笔陈年老账。”彼得简短地说，他的声音里带着紧绷的疼痛。罗曼听出来之后便没有再提问，“具体明天再说好了，顶楼房间给你了。”

彼得艰难的站起来，在听到这句话时本来准备抬起的步子又顿住了，“雪莉还没有回来？”他犹豫着问。

罗曼只是摇摇头，对这个问题避而不答，他吸了一口烟，“明天再说，现在滚去睡觉，你闻起来像坨屎。”说着他故意皱起鼻子露出嫌恶的表情，觉醒后他的嗅觉变得相当灵敏，所以现在彼得身上的这股味道相当刺鼻也是真的，但那气息并非恶臭，而是某种罗曼无从解释清楚的熟悉和亲密。

“操蛋的富家子小白脸。”彼得回嘴，然后不客气的把罗曼唇间的烟直接夹走了，他慢慢的顺着楼梯走上去，步伐声逐渐远去。

罗曼手里一空，表情也跟着愣了一下，彼得先前从他指间抽过烟的时候手指碰到了他的，那短暂但温暖的触感相当真实。

这是真的，罗曼在心底默念，感到自己终于清醒了过来。他面对着空荡荡的大宅厅堂露出一个迷茫的表情，彼得的气息依然在走廊里盘旋，他的脚步声就在楼上不远处，还有他偶尔从喉咙间泄露出来的疲倦的小声呻吟和咒骂，这种种组合在一起都精准且响亮的提醒着罗曼这的确都是真的，彼得回来了。

*

作为某种意义上的回归庆祝，罗曼开着那辆捷豹载彼得在铁杉镇上转了两圈，他们绕过废弃工厂又开过铁杉高中，但始终没靠近研究所半点，彼得知道罗曼是刻意这么做的，丽萨死在那栋冰冷的建筑里头，连带她着腹中的婴儿一起，看在上帝的份上，即使在漂泊路途上渡过三年也依然无法让彼得释怀，更用不着提罗曼了，他是丽萨的死后最受负面影响的那个。

彼得花了整整三年的时间来逃避，但他永远不会否认自己对于丽萨的感情，正相反，当初彼得会坚持离开铁杉镇的根本缘由就是因为他爱丽萨，他让自己被感情拴住了，而瞧瞧他的后果如何？他被打得支离破碎。

所以彼得离开了，像个他妈的懦夫一样落荒而逃，事后他确实后悔过，他担心罗曼，他们是朋友，无论这份友情的结局如何糟糕，这点他都敢于也乐于承认。但事实就是无论彼得多么动摇，在那三年里他从未回头过，直到现在。

小镇在彼得眼里几乎分毫未变，他将手搁在车窗口，迎风小心翼翼的吸了一口气。树木的清香同工业排放残留的辛辣糅合在一起，这矛盾的气息颇为熟悉，唯一的变量是坐在他身边的那位，三年后的罗曼在外貌上并未改变多少——他依然习惯身着西服，脸色苍白，嘴唇泛红，绿色的眼睛如同夜晚的猫头鹰，神情介于不耐烦和洋洋自得之间。

唯一变化了的是他的气味，彼得还记得月圆晚上他化作狼时嗅到的那个气息，那股危险的甜腥味道至今依然残留在他的鼻腔里挥之不去，起先他以为这叫狼躁动不已的味道属于那只倒霉的食人鸟，直到他发觉白天同罗曼在一起时，那气息就隐隐约约的掩藏在罗曼浓厚的须后水下面。彼得猜测那估计和罗曼的吸血鬼身份有关，所以对此也就没有提起。

“我还以为你会去大学，”彼得率先打破了他们之间古怪的沉默，他点起一根烟，罗曼侧过头快速的看了他一眼，他只是耸耸肩。“你知道，比如说纽约什么的，离开这个鬼地方。”

“没，我从来没怎么喜欢过学校，”罗曼吸了一口气后快速回答，他的眼睛直视路面，表情犹豫，彼得没被这理由说服，显然他自己也知道。短暂的停顿后他便继续了下去，“而且这里属于我。我没法儿就这么——”罗曼顿了顿，他抿起嘴，腾出一只手在空中虚虚的比划了一记，“——离开，你明白吗？我他妈不是个吉普赛人。”他语气有些急躁，其中闪过某种更为黯淡的阴影。

彼得安静了几秒钟，“是啊，你确实不是。”他只是简单的回答，然后转过头看向窗外，他猛吸了一口烟，呼出去的时候因为速度过猛而眯起了眼睛。

“所以，”彼得咳嗽了两声，把呛进肺里烟雾咳出来少许后便继续下去，换了一个相对安全的话题，“你妈呢？上次见到她还是一如既往的吓人。”

罗曼摇摇头，发出一声被逗乐似的嗤笑，他侧过头给了彼得一个古怪的表情，“谁他妈知道，反正不在这儿，”他利落的打了一个大转弯，直冲黛斯特尼的占卜小屋驶去。“放松点，她又不会吃了你。”

彼得想问那她在哪里，还有雪莉在哪里，但最终他还是一个字都没说，罗曼看起来几乎称得上快活的侧脸制止了他。于是彼得只是搬出一副一本正经的表情反驳，“你他妈又不知道。”罗曼转过来看了看他，没忍几秒就笑出声来，彼得随即也跟着大笑起来，他松开手指任由风把还剩小半截的烟头卷走。

“所以，你还是没说你回来到底是为了啥？”罗曼问话的时候态度漫不经心的很，但是他无意识的收紧了握着方向盘的手指。

彼得犹豫了一会儿，他还是不确定把罗曼牵扯进来是不是件好事，但转念一想他便意识到情况不会比现在更糟糕了。“好吧，简单的来说，我被狼群驱逐了，”他吐了一口气，语气介于尴尬和恼怒之间，“不只是我的那一个，而是所有的。狼群认为我被诅咒了，”他砸了砸舌头，罗曼侧过头来看了他两眼，彼得没回视而是转头看着车外，他停顿了一会儿才继续下去，“显然，因为我在宾法尼亚州的一个小镇杀死了一只同类，吸引了猎人——或者随便什么类似的东西的注意。因此我没法在一个地方停留太久，狼群的管辖范围之类的狗屁，”彼得垂下眼皮，他转过头看向罗曼，抿着嘴耸了耸肩，“所以我们打算来找黛斯特尼，她或许能有什么办法。”

罗曼把眼睛从路面上摘下来，快速的看了彼得两眼，他的表情让彼得觉得不舒服，有那么几秒钟他以为这个戈德弗雷家的吸血鬼会用一如既往的冷酷语调告诉他他的堂姐帮不上忙，但罗曼顿了顿，接着他从方向盘上腾出一只手在彼得的肩膀上捶了一把，又用力捏了捏。“这都是狗屎，伙计，”他的语气相当真诚，“我们会想出点办法的。”

罗曼的回答让彼得克制不住的微笑，于是他只好刻意垂下头，又不得不抬手把几缕垂下来的卷发捋到脑后，他再次抬起眼皮的时候那笑容甚至没从嘴边褪去分毫，“我们？噢，我能从龙骑士那儿得到帮助了？上帝啊，这可真够荣幸的。”

“闭嘴吧混账。”罗曼大笑着摇摇头，然后他便闭上了嘴。

*

事实上，罗曼一点也不认为黛斯特尼能帮助彼得。

她的能力若隐若现，而且充满忌讳，运用不当或者条件不足就会酿成大祸。因此罗曼也不怎么担心彼得第二天就会再次打包离开。他知道彼得有一阵不会离开铁杉镇了。

罗曼把彼得送到他堂姐的小店门口便停了下来，彼得下车后转过来用疑惑的眼神看着他，罗曼只是耸耸肩，“要去一趟研究所，晚点见？”彼得脸上依然有些困惑，但他还皱着眉点了点头。罗曼掉头就开往戈德弗雷大宅，这次他没有刻意绕路或者别的什么，路上经过他所说的‘研究所’时，那尊本来巨大的白色建筑已经变得焦黑而且荒废，周围满是龟裂的大地和漆黑的死草树根，显然这块地方已经被大火烧尽。

他停车时那两名来自龙组织的神职人员已经等在门口了。棕色头发、普通体型的男人叫做杰夫，金发的高瘦女人叫做爱莲娜，罗曼曾经和他们合作过，他们可以说是相当不错的调查员和战士，单纯就人类身份而言的话。

“早上好，戈德弗雷先生。”杰夫的笑容里有些东西像是变质的乳酪一样，让罗曼下意识地感到厌恶。在这点上他还是更加欣赏爱莲娜的坦诚，他们互不信任并且互不喜欢，至少她不会摆出弄虚作假的笑容来应付自己。

“如你们所见，昨晚是个月圆。”罗曼将两手插在口袋里，决定直入主题。

“是的，所以我猜想这也意味着我们的食人鸟问题也解决了？”爱莲娜公式化的问，她把两手随意的搁在身前。

罗曼停顿了一下，“是的，”他把两只手从口袋里掏出来，跟爱莲娜做了同样的动作，“食人鸟的问题已经解决了。”他说这话时没有看他们任意一个人的眼睛。

“还有什么需要补充的吗？”爱莲娜侧过头看了杰夫一眼，他们交换的眼神中染上了疑惑和警惕。

“不，没有了，”罗曼以不必要的语气强调，他看起来有些心不在焉，“尸体也已经解决了。”

这次杰夫是说话的那个，“非常好，”他微笑，“主教大人会非常高兴的。”

“是啊，好吧，随便你们。”罗曼急躁的点点头，他拉开车门垮了一只脚进去，“我还有事，所以你们最好尽快从我的门口消失。”

“求之不得。”爱莲娜给予了他一个冷淡的笑容，她的语气刻薄，音调里带着某种自大的上扬。

罗曼最后看了他们一眼，然后低头钻进车里，调转车头驶向先前来的方向。

路上罗曼立刻收起了先前急躁且有所隐瞒的表情，他转而快速的看了几眼后视镜，以观察自己的眼睛，最后露出微笑。

他已经将那颗不安的种子种下，而现在只消等待它自己发芽。

*

罗曼刚巧在半路上接到了彼得。他正一个人走着，偶尔对着空旷的停车场和发黄的树干皱眉，琳达不在他的身边，他的表情看起来很糟糕。

“嘿！”罗曼喊住他，在彼得转过来的时候给了他一个上车的手势。

彼得一上来就点了一根烟，接着用恶狠狠地力道猛抽了一口。

“所以，”罗曼看了看他的表情，停顿了一会儿，斟酌着自己的词句，“进展怎么样？”

“黛斯特尼不能确定。”彼得的语气阴郁，“她不确定那个诅咒是他妈从哪儿来的，她不能确定要怎么消除这个诅咒，她也不能确定我们留在铁杉镇是否是正确的。”他把抽了一半的烟扔出窗外，低声咒骂着抽出了第二根，“总结来说，她现在什么都不能确定。”

“等等——是否是正确的？”罗曼皱起眉，“——我是说，你们不会就这么离开吧，会吗？”

“不，事实上铁杉镇是我唯一能想到还没有被任何狼群标记的地方。”彼得缓慢的叹气，他用没有拿烟的那只手揉着自己的脸颊，他的声音沉闷的从掌心传出来，听起来疲倦又无奈，“听着，哥们儿，我能暂时住在你那儿吗？在这事情解决之前。琳达必须走了，而我他妈不能再在黛斯特尼的房子里多待一秒钟。”

罗曼侧过头看了看彼得，后者只是沉闷的回视着他，于是他表示随意的耸耸肩，“成啊，我没有问题。”

彼得瓮声瓮气的向他道谢，罗曼只是沉默的点了点头，继续驶向戈德弗雷大宅。

*

罗曼在递过来一瓶啤酒的时候忽然开口道，“黛斯特尼，”他们一个坐在窗台上， 一个依靠着台球桌。

彼得从窗外玻璃上的水蒸气回过神，他转过去看向罗曼，然后接过那瓶冰冻啤酒，心不在焉的回复，“啥？”

“我说，她有没有提到我什么的？”罗曼漫不经心的问，好像只是随便在找个话题。

“没有什么特殊的。”彼得摇摇头，准确来说这当时还让他多少有些惊讶。黛斯特尼看起来对罗曼一点想法都没有，在彼得提到自己打算去那儿住的时候她只是耸了耸肩，然后一如既往的提醒他小心。

“没有那‘你们对对方都是危险，你要看清真相离他远远的’的一套？”罗曼喝了一口酒，用调侃似的语气这么说。

彼得哼笑着摇了摇头，接着他又皱起眉，转过头看着罗曼时他的表情略带警惕，语气里染上了疑惑，“我从来没跟你说话她跟我讲过这些。”

“哦，所以她不只跟我一个人这么说。”罗曼自然的回答，语调也相当流畅，“真高兴知道这个。”他说着走过近了些许，跟彼得保持同一水平位置，惟独眼神飘向窗外。

一辆黑色的SUV正掉头驶过大宅门外的一个转弯口。

“是啊。”彼得喃喃着点了点头，他对外面的动静一无所知，只觉得经过高强度的逃难和奔波之后，他累得像一条气喘吁吁的老狗，一心想要一头栽下去再也不抬起来。

“我觉得我要去睡了，伙计。”他打了一个哈欠，揉着自己酸痛的后颈。

罗曼侧过身给他让出位置，“晚安，彼得。”他的声音少见的安静而且缓和。

彼得在楼梯口停住步子，他转过头看了罗曼一眼，后者只是用一个奇妙的、几乎算的上温和的表情凝视着他。

“晚安，”彼得有些糊涂，“甜饼。”但他还是这么回答了。罗曼冲他挑起眉，但很快便有转而专注于自己的啤酒，他看起来没有睡下的意思，但彼得太过疲乏去关注这个。

在彼得睡着之前短暂的对于现状的整理和思考中，他把这个温和而且和善的罗曼·戈德弗雷归入了走运斜线改善那一栏里头。

*

梦境是一个相当奇妙的东西，大部分时候它旨在传达你身体或心里的所需所求，有时候只不是大脑玩的一个小小把戏，极少数时候才会是来自第六感的警钟。

但这个梦不属于其中的任何一种。

一道逆光的影子立足于彼得的床脚，这影子双臂大张，消瘦高长，有着人类的外形，协同一双巨大的翅膀。

天使。

此时这是彼得唯一可以想象到的，他目瞪口呆的看着眼前这金光闪烁的东西一步步朝自己靠过来，奇妙的是他发觉自己无从抵抗，也无心抵抗。

一只他妈的天使在狼人彼得的床上。

即便在梦境中彼得依然又困又倦，但与此同时他也无比兴奋。狼在他的心底翻滚，半是畏惧半是恳求的恼怒狂叫。那逆影抚摸着他精赤的身体，动作坚定又有力，他一寸寸残暴的撬开彼得，最后又无比温柔的将他复原。

彼得想要用牙齿碾碎那胆敢侵犯自己的东西，又迫不及待的全然的在床上为对方展开自己，这感受交织在一起叫他不知道该如何思考，他茫然的看着头顶，四肢仿佛不属于自己，胸腔中的狼像只狗崽般呜呜叫唤，而那逆影只是仔细而温柔的亲吻彼得冷汗津津的头顶。

彼得最终忘记这个梦最后是如何终结的了，一如他也不记得是怎么开始的。

他再次睁开眼睛的时候，脑子里只剩下混沌的片段和零碎的柔软低语。

*

彼得醒过来的时候，罗曼已经不知所踪。之前那个梦境给他一种奇异的感觉，他无从解释，但又难以下咽，其间的诡异片段与其说让他觉得愤怒来说更像是某种畏惧，源自狼的也源自他本身，但又不是说彼得真的会向任何人承认他做了个奇怪的梦而且相当害怕。

彼得花了一点时间才意识到整个大宅空荡荡的，而且现在是清晨。铁杉镇特有的阴霾的昏黄色阳光从门口的玻璃窗照射进来，笼成一道半圆的弧线。彼得赤着脚踩在那弧形后面一点，他有点茫然的盯着那扇紧闭的大门，疑惑罗曼去了哪里。

接着，彼得听见一个可疑声音在门口响起。

他赶在门被打开之前率先离开大厅，转而将自己埋没入楼梯的一团阴影里。

罗曼是开门的那个，但在他身后还跟着两个人。一男一女，身上散发着某种古怪而且陌生的气息。

彼得下意识地屏住呼吸。

他听见罗曼在跟那两个人说话，因为无从看见他们的表情，所以彼得只能注重于他们的交谈内容。

“显然你之前没有完全说实话，戈德弗雷先生。”那个散发着隐约的酸腐气味的男人开口，他的声音粘腻且空洞。

“你指什么？”罗曼的语气漫不经心，一如既往的。

“我们指的是你屋子里的狼人的事情。”那个女人这么说，她嗅起来像是一框冰冷的苹果。

彼得下意识地屏住呼吸，心底盘旋起的躁动很不安扼住了他的喉咙。他们究竟是什么人？

“我不知道你在说什么。”罗曼听起来相当紧绷，他的语调中的不安无从隐藏。

“你当然知道我们在说什么，”女人的语气冷酷，“彼得·鲁曼切克。铁杉镇的杀人凶手，对于人类以及狼人自身而言都是，而且他现在就在这里。”  
“你们是怎么知道的？”罗曼的声音变得僵硬。

“我必须说，”那男人狡猾的结过了话头，“戈德弗雷先生，主教——整个龙组织都不敢相信你会做出这种事情。你为什么要包庇一个嗜血的杀人犯狼人呢？”

因为我他妈是无辜的。

彼得感到愤怒徒然席卷上他的大脑，但他只是用牙齿咬着嘴唇逼迫自己不出一丁点儿声音。而紧接着，狼的声音在他的心底卷起一道细微又不容忽略的波澜：因为他是我们的朋友。

是的，彼得感到愤怒缓解下来，他松开紧咬着的嘴唇，安静的听着狼发出柔软的呼声。

“我没有想要包庇任何人，”罗曼在一阵子的沉默之后说，“但我确实没有打算向主教上报这件事，因为我和彼——鲁曼切克——我们有些私人恩怨。”

彼得感到自己先前放松的身体猛地再度紧绷，他僵硬的维持着原本的姿势，听着罗曼继续说下去。

“他害死了我的表妹，我不会让他再次活着离开铁杉镇。”罗曼的语气阴郁而缓慢，他说的有条不紊，整个房间里弥漫开一阵可怕的沉静。

罗曼说的不是假话，彼得可以根据罗曼的心跳判断出来。他只觉得自己如坠冰窑，腾升起来的愤怒和愧疚和恐惧几乎在一瞬间将他淹没，彼得不知道自己该想什么。他应该责怪罗曼之前用友好的和善欺骗了自己吗？不，准确来说，他确实害死了丽萨，而且之后还一走了之。罗曼先前对待他的态度此刻想来根本就是不可思议，彼得怎么会愚蠢而且自大到认为自己能就这么被轻易原谅？

过了几乎一个世纪，彼得才听见有人再次说话了。

“希望你说的是真的，戈德弗雷先生。”那个男人的声音里失去了那份虚伪，他听起来冷淡的很。

“晚上的时候过来，你会看见那狼人的尸体的。”罗曼听起来粗暴且不耐烦的很。

之后彼得就什么都听不见了。看来那个小白脸的富家子儿终究还是发现了自己的真实身份，并且运用的相当好。直到关门的声音响起来彼得才记得动弹，但事实上他根本不知道自己该做什么，逃跑吗？但是——见鬼的，他根本无路可逃。

与此同时，罗曼的脚步声从门口向楼梯的方向走过来。

“彼得——”他的声音里包含着某种急迫的东西，但是彼得听不进去，狼的那一半在因为遭受伴侣的背叛而愤怒狂吼，但他人类的那一半却在满怀愧疚的赞同罗曼之前的那番话。彼得在自己能看清罗曼的表情之前猛地冲下楼梯，他逃出了戈德弗雷大宅，并且打算不再回头。

*

彼得走在路上一边抽烟一边恶心的想吐，鼻腔里满是呛人的味道，此刻他除了手里的烟和胃里那种挥之不去的沉重和粘腻感外一无所有。黛斯特尼的地方是他唯一想得到的。

在去那儿的路上彼得路过了研究所，又或者说是曾经的研究所，如今那一块地区都变成了野草纵生的荒地，那栋曾经惨白巨大的楼房只剩焦黑骨骼。

罗曼在第一次送他去黛斯特尼那儿之后还说要来这儿一趟。

“狗屁。”彼得的手指发烫，他啐了一口，把烧到尾巴的烟头扔在地上又撵了一脚。显然罗曼·戈德弗雷没有告诉他的事情还多着。

他的堂姐在开门看见他的表情时给了他一个结结实实的拥抱，在彼得简略的告诉她发生了什么之后给了他第二个。

“罗曼在丽萨死后就没有再来过这里了，”黛斯特尼的眼神忧虑，“我对于他的未来和打算一无所知。”

“看来他已经有了自己的想法了。”彼得不耐烦的回答，他抬手去捋头发，险些被烟头烫到脸颊。

“是啊，”黛斯特尼用抱歉的语气说，接着她抿了抿嘴，把烟从彼得指间抽走在烟缸里按灭，又把他的手拽过来按在自己的掌心，“但是我不认为那个男孩会伤害你。”

彼得抬起头看着她。黛斯特尼只是耐心的回视，语气柔和，“你们之间有问题，这无容置疑，但这说明你们需要谈谈。”

花了快半个世纪，彼得才找回自己的舌头，他的语气半是开玩笑半是困惑，“哇哦，你对上罗曼的问题倒还有挺多想法的。”

黛斯特尼翻了个白眼又耸耸肩，“我只是说出事实。”

彼得再次陷入沉默，“但无论如何，他说的都没错。”他最终摇摇头，从黛斯特尼的手中抽离然后站了起来，“我应该走了。”彼得拍了拍自己的膝盖，给了他的堂姐一个勉强的微笑。

“你不能就这么一走了之。”黛斯特尼敏感的捕捉到了彼得话中的意思，但她所能做的并不多，她没法阻止彼得离开。

“下次见，cous。”彼得安抚的说，俯下去给了她一个拥抱。

*

彼得没有什么需要整理的，他所有的东西都在黛斯特尼那儿，剩下的留在了戈德弗雷大宅。晚上的时候他拎着一个空荡荡的包钻进了小镇后面的一个停车场。他随便挑了辆能跑的车，只指望着能撑到他开上高路。

彼得探进车里把包裹甩到后座，然后又站直了，依靠在车门上最后看了一眼这所小镇，铁杉镇独特的空气味道刺激着他的鼻腔，夜晚的凉风在他颈后作祟。

彼得知道这鬼地方不对劲，他三年前来到这儿就知道，铁杉有着最漂亮的夏天和最明亮的月圆，起雾的日子和艳阳的日子对半开，美好和阴影也对半开，但到最后这里会剩下的只有空洞，巨大的、蚕食人心和记忆的黑洞，总有人要留下、要离开。彼得缓慢呼出一口气，知道自己不能再浪费时间在想这些乱七八糟的上了。

在他能钻进车里前，一只手按在了他的车门上。彼得猛地转过去，不出所料看见依然喘着气的戈德弗雷先生正站在自己背后。

罗曼在黑暗中像只地地道道的吸血鬼，他的面孔苍白，嘴唇鲜红，眼睛苔绿。

“我们需要谈谈，彼得。”吸血鬼说话的时候露出尖锐的獠牙，语气阴沉。

彼得只觉得毛骨悚然。

*

“你要走？”罗曼展开谈话的第一个问句充满不可置信，“你说过你不会走的。”他听起来像是个三岁小孩，而且显然他自己也意识到了这点。罗曼抿抿嘴，他换了一只脚支撑身体重心，表情愈发烦躁，“你知道我早上说的不是真的。”

“听起来挺像那么一回事。”彼得干巴巴的回答，他往后退了一步，保持警惕也保持安全距离。他知道一只吸血鬼可以做什么，即便这只吸血鬼的名字叫做罗曼。

“操他的！”罗曼的语气激动起来，绿眼睛在黑暗中焕发着荧光，但他很快又冷静了下来，“见鬼的，彼得。”罗曼几乎是在叹息。

彼得知道自己该说点什么，他情愿再相信罗曼一次，狼也哀求如此，但他知道自己不能这么干了。“好吧，”他缓慢呼出一口气，“你说了那些话，大部分都是狗屁，但其中至少有一点是真的。”

“我永远不会伤害你。”罗曼的回答相当敏捷。

但这不是彼得寻求的那个回答，他急躁起来，“那你打算怎么做？那是他妈的龙组织！罗曼，老天爷啊，你在想什么？你就是那么利用你的能力的？”

“我什么都没想，这就是关键！”罗曼挥动一只手臂，“你离开了——你他妈的离开了，彼得，不是我！在雪莉消失之后、丽萨死了之后，你也走了。你指望我做什么？我妈死了，研究所被夷为平地，我总要想办法了解我他妈的到底是什么。”

“等等——你妈死了？”彼得冷静下来，他看着罗曼，后者没有回答，他看起来阴沉又冷酷。“你杀了她？”彼得缓慢的发问，光是组织这些词都让他的胃里徒然恶心。

罗曼张了张嘴又闭上，最终他的回答很简略，“是的，但那不是重点——”

“——耶稣上帝，你杀了你妈，但这他妈还不是重点。”彼得在原地愤怒的踱步，他不敢相信罗曼居然这么做了，而且还表现的这么他妈云淡风轻。

“看在他妈的上帝的份上，请你偶尔闭嘴一次然后听我解释。”罗曼的声音隆隆作响，彼得抬起头看着他，神态惊诧，但他很快又转变为面无表情，他紧紧闭上了嘴，一个字都没说。

罗曼看起来介于愧疚和恼怒之间，但他最终只是跺了跺脚然后继续下去，“我本来打算晚上让那些猎手过来，然后消除他们的记忆，我能做到那个，但我需要他们先向主教交代过一遍。”

彼得依然看着他，一声不吭的，他看起来像是在思考。

“然后我会让他们离开这里，再也不会回来。”罗曼叹了一口气，他看着彼得，眉头紧皱，“丽萨的死不是你的错，彼得。我当时只是需要一个理由。”

彼得低下头沉默了半分钟，他抬起头的时候表情依然僵硬，“但你说的没错。”

这回轮到罗曼没有说话。

“听着，哥们儿，我得离开。”彼得的眉毛拧起来，他捋着头发，语调干涩，“我留在这里对任何人都没有好处。”

罗曼盯着彼得看了一会儿，他的眼神叫彼得猜不透他在想什么，但最终他只是退后一步，“我以为我们能修好这些的。”

“我们还是能，”彼得看着他，“但不是现在，哥们儿，不是这一次。”

“你得让我走，罗曼。”彼得看着他，语气几乎是在恳求。

紧接着，一声手枪上膛的声音在空荡荡的停车场响了起来。

彼得的表情瞬间变得警惕起来。罗曼比他更快一步，他赶在那之前已经有所动作，他把彼得直接推进了车里，自己挨下来第一颗子弹。罗曼从喉咙里发出一声低吼，但依然动作坚定的砰一声甩上车门，接着他回过头去看向黑暗里。

彼得跌坐在车里，他瞪大眼睛看着罗曼转身面对前方蠕动的阴影，胸口一团艳红。

穿着神职人员制服的一男一女拿着枪从黑暗里走出来，表情介于被逗乐了和恼怒之间。

“我必须说，戈德弗雷先生，”那个男的说——散发着腐朽味道的那个，彼得记得他的声音，“我没有料到你居然有如此打算。”

彼得依然紧盯着罗曼，他咬紧牙关，猛地扑上去试图拉开车门，但罗曼稳稳的站在门口，他侧过头给了彼得一个表情，彼得依然无从解读。直到此刻他才惊觉他已经不能察觉对方究竟在想什么了，在计划什么，在表达什么。他们从三年前开始就已经踏上了截然不同的道路。

“留在车里。”罗曼这么说的时候，他的声音已经不是罗曼了。

他的獠牙毕露，眼睛莹绿，手指尖锐。

那吸血鬼在车灯下向前方的两个猎手走去，然后尖叫声响起。

彼得坐在驾驶位上，他的手拧死按在方向盘上，只要他想他可以就这么直接开过去，把眼前这些都抛在脑后，但他做不到。

在他眼前的是一场单方面的屠杀，那只吸血鬼撕开了那个男人，接着咬断了那个女人的脖颈，他的手指深陷入对方的身体之中，拨裂皮肉，撕扯脏器，碾碎骨骼。

而且他看起来见鬼的擅长这些。

彼得现在知道为什么月圆之夜时罗曼即使是面对一只嗜血的食人鸟也能如此镇定了，他生来便是如此，他的眼睛、他的嘴、他的手、他的一切生来都是为此而造，捕食伴随杀戮。

而现在彼得瞧见一只完美的杀戮动物伫立于明晃晃的灯光之下，他脚踏阴影，手捏黑暗，嘴唇被牙上滴的血染红，眼睛中流出饥饿的绿光。

但这杀戮动物有一个名字，叫做罗曼·戈德弗雷。

彼得的手从方向盘上挪开了。

*

罗曼在杀死了杰夫和爱莲娜之后摸了一下嘴，他依然饥饿，单纯的猎杀并不能填满他的胃。但现在不是进食的好时机，有更重要的在等候着他。罗曼深吸了一口气，然后转过去看向依然坐在车里的彼得。

他花了整整三年时间来捕捉的猎物。

罗曼可以说是货真价实的竭尽所能在来确保他同彼得会再见，他向龙组织、猎人、狼人和一切他所了解到的超自然生物散布开一只杀人独狼的消息；他烧毁了研究所只为确保知道秘密的只有他一个；他在第一时间找到妄图警告彼得、阻止他的黛斯特尼，操纵并篡改了她的记忆。他同龙组织以及它的猎人们合作了足够长的时间，耳渲目染的学习那些捕猎技巧，并篡改加以自己的风格，而如今显然他做的相当不错。

第一步是埋下陷阱；第二步是铺下诱饵；第三步是耐心等待；最终他能够享有结果。

罗曼通过事实证明了自己是个无与伦比的出色猎人，他把猎物逼入绝路，三面围墙，最后由自己做为囚牢。

而现在名唤彼得·鲁曼切克的狼无路可逃。

罗曼用哀伤混杂着担忧的眼神看着车窗，他的彼得——噢，他的彼得呀——一如罗曼所想，那吉普赛人猛地捶了一把方向盘，接着拉开车门、跳了下来，他深吸一口气，然后走过来看进罗曼的眼睛里。

“你还是要离开。”罗曼用哀伤的语气这么说。

“是的，”彼得点点头，他的表情紧绷，显然在逼迫自己不去看地面或是罗曼嘴边的鲜血，“但不是现在。”

“现在，给我死过来，吸血虫子，我们先要解决掉你的这堆残渣。”彼得一边说着一边转过去，面露厌恶的看着地上的残肢。

罗曼露出微笑，他凝视着彼得背影，用拇指将嘴角的一抹血迹刮到舌尖上、然后贪婪舔去。

 

 

 Fin


End file.
